MomoKai Rooming
by Gothikalea
Summary: Everyone is fed up of Momo and Kaidoh's constant fighting; Fuji suggests the idea that they will be friends if left together long enough  slight TezuRyo  - DISCONTINUED, written as of July 3, 2010
1. Chapter 1

WOAH GUYS, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING D8 And..The thing is, I don't even have fanfiction to make up for it. T_T; My dad told me to try staying off the comp (the idea failed) I hope this is okay, I'll try to write 2k words a day from now on, mmkay. :D So bascially I have this thing that is sorta smuttish, so yeah, smut, sorta, meh. _;  
I'm still out of ideas~ XDD 3 WELL ANYWAY THE YAOI LIES HERE

Help me, I'm about to cry. e_e; MomoKai to the rescue? There's a masturbation scene? D: Does that count as smut? .

So, in the end, Momo and Kaidoh had to room together.  
"You guys don't mind, right?" Coach Ryuzaki asks, waving at the mosquitos that are attracted by the only light around, a lamp. Because it's already pretty late, due to the fact that they had to pull Momo and Kaidoh apart before they stepped on the bus. She already knows the answer.  
Momo wants to say, Hello? Rooming with Mamushi? Hell no? Are you crazy? Why can't I room with Echizen or something?  
And Kaidoh wants to say, Fshuuu! Rooming with this bastard? Why can't I room with Inui?  
But they both know that if they say that, they'll get additional laps by Tezuka, who is standing right next to the coach, so they sigh and look away.  
Coach Ryuzaki smiles. Because she knew that would be the final decision.  
"Minna, everyone must be in bed by 10! We have room key duplicates! Anyone not, will be prosecuted!"  
Usually Momo would have groaned, but it wasn't like he was going to be staying up that late, so whatever,  
Earlier, Momo and Kaidoh had been assigned to sit by each other on the bus. They had already made a scene about it, fighting like there was no end, and then Momo had shoved Kaidoh out of his seat. Kaidoh had gotten back in his seat, but as they were leaving, he tripped Kaidoh over the steps off the bus. Tezuka had assigned them fifty laps each, and said any more fighting for the remainder of the week would add onto that sentence.  
So now they were stuck together for two weeks, because Coach Ryuzaki actually listened to Fuji's sadistic idea of "Maybe if they spend more time together, then they will become friends."  
YEAH RIGHT.

There was only one bed, too. As if rooming together wasn't bad enough.  
"Dammit, Mamushi, don't put your clothes on top of mine!"  
"What the hell, teme, my clothes were there first."  
"No you moron, because I called this side of the bed."  
"You called the 'left side of the bed', dumbass. This is the side on the right."  
"If you turn around then it will be the side on your left, Mamushi!"  
"You're such a dumbass!"  
"You're such an idiot!"  
"Fshuu! I can't believe I have to room with you." Exasperated, Kaidoh pushed his clothes over to the other side, then went to take a shower. Maybe that would make him feel better.  
"Hmph." Momo left to visit Echizen, who was rooming with the captain. He felt kinda bad about being picky, but his anger at having to sleep in the same room with Mamushi overrode it.

Echizen let Momo in, but he didn't seem very happy about it.  
"What's wrong, Echizen?"  
"...Nothing." He bends down to unpack his socks.  
"Echizen, you're lucky, you get to room with the captain." Momo sighs.  
"...There's nothing wrong with rooming with Kaidoh-senpai." But he is also very happy that he gets to room with Tezuka. Rooming with Momo wasn't something Echizen minded, but he preferred it with Tezuka, who didn't talk too much. Especially right now, he didn't feel like talking. He missed his cat, and being pouty in front of Momo was never any good.  
"Ehh! Mamushi's so stupid!"  
Echizen wants to get Momo out of his room. Tezuka's coming back soon, and if Momo is in the room, then Tezuka will not stay in the room. "I think that you two suit each other."  
"Hey, Echizen, did you just call me stupid!"  
"No, I just said that you two look good together. I mean, he obviously likes you."  
Momo looks stunned. He raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Eh? Mamushi? And I?"  
Echizen looks worriedly at the door. "Ma-Ehm, Kaidoh and you, yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. So much that you should go and see him right now, since he likes you too." Echizen gets up and begins to push Momo out of his room.  
"Eh? Right now?"  
Echizen has managed to push Momo most of the way out of his room. "Yeah, you two are rooming together, so you should go see him! Okay, bye! Go, go! Have fun!"  
"Thanks, Echizen!" But Echizen's already slammed the door in his face. He doesn't try to open it, though, because he's too busy smiling like a dork and skipping back to his own room.  
A few seconds later, Tezuka enters his room, his expression bordering confusion at Momo's strange behavior, and Echizen's so very happy that Momo-senpai is so gullible.

The problem is that Momo has forgotten that Kaidoh was taking a shower before he left, and he's too happy right now to even think, so the idea that perhaps, when he opens the bathroom door, Kaidoh might actually be stark naked, does not occur to him.  
But when he opens the door, Kaidoh IS standing there. Stark naked. With a look of bewilderment on his face.  
That sorta wipes the grin off of Momo's face, and instead, he's trying not to stare at...Yeah. Damn, Kaidoh was well endowed.  
"Woahh, Mamushi, lock the door before you, like, yeah, didn't your mom teach you that?" He still keeps staring at Kaidoh, though. Damn hot body.  
Kaidoh, bright pink now, hurriedly wraps a towel around himself. Not just his bottom part, but his whole body. He still tries to hide behind the sink, too, although he's already covered up. "Fshuuu! I did lock it! Didn't your mom teach you to not open the door while someone's in the bathroom, maybe?"  
"I thought you were still in the shower, Mamushi! And if it was locked, then how come it opened?"  
"Did you hear the shower on! Do you hear the water on right now! Why would you come in, anyway, even if I was taking a shower! You dumbass!"  
Momo stood there, not knowing how to reply. He couldn't very well tell Kaidoh that he'd come because Echizen had told him Kaidoh and him looked good together, right? No, that just wouldn't do. He tried to find an excuse.  
"Get out!"  
Momo backs away, knowing he looks like an idiot right now. And that he's completely in the wrong. But he doesn't want to admit it.  
He jumps on the bed. And accidentally falls on Kaidoh's side, messing up the stupid viper's clothes. He knows Kaidoh will yell at him as soon as he comes out of the bathroom.  
But right now he doesn't really care.

The first thing that goes through Kaidoh's head when Momo rushes in is that Momo's smile is really cute, and that he should smile like that more, then maybe Kaidoh would like him. Then it's that the bathroom door was locked, and that it should not be open. Woah, why was Momo standing there? And, wait a second, where was Momo looking! Not that Kaidoh minded, because of the surprised expression Momo had, and it seemed like Momo sorta -liked- looking at him, which was sorta really hot. Does Momo want to keep looking? Maybe Kaidoh should -  
But the thoughts were causing Kaidoh to get an erection. And then he has to get Momo out of the bathroom to hide it. The idiot kept standing there, though, trying to argue with Kaidoh who was only covered by a towel. So Kaidoh had to move behind the sink. Damn you, idiot. And damn Kaidoh's hormones.  
Finally Momo leaves, and Kaidoh really wonders how to get rid of the hard-on. There's only one way he can think of, but what if Momo walks in? Again? Hopefully the dumbass is not that stupid.  
He strokes himself, trying to make it fast, but then he realizes that no matter what, it will take a long time, because while he's stimulating himself, it's slow. Momo probably wants to take a shower, too, and that made Kaidoh feel bad. Also Momo might walk in demanding to take one.  
Damn. He tries to go faster, with no effect.

Momo sits in the room, wondering what's taking Kaidoh so long. It must have been at least thirty minutes by now. The water's off, so Kaidoh's not washing his teeth. It didn't take that long to put on clothes...So what the hell was Mamushi doing?  
He wasn't...doing /that/, was he? Nah, Kaidoh wouldn't be the type of person to do that. He was way too conservative, to the point it was irritating. Like how he did everything else. For example, before Momo had messed his clothes up, they were folded perfectly. The collar was even fixed. Like, what? Boys don't do stuff like that.  
Which is why Kaidoh wouldn't-  
Kaidoh's voice reaches his ears. It's soft, but he hears it. "..Ah..!"  
...Hell. Seriously? Momo walks up to the door, and he hears muffled heavy breathing. What the hell, Mamushi. He smirks and opens the door.

It wasn't working. It's not working. But Kaidoh can't walk out like this! Momo would have the laugh of his life at this. Crap.  
Momo laughing.  
Not that he really minded Momo laughing. Because then he would be using that same smile that he had on when he opened the door. Kaidoh wanted Momo's smile, damn, that mouth, he bet it would feel so good on his-  
...Then Kaidoh realizes that imagining Momo while doing this actually works. What the hell, was he having fantasies about the idiot?  
Damn. Damn, something was definitely wrong with it. But he could think about that later. Right now he...What if Momo walked in, though? Then he'd pick a fight with him, and then Kaidoh would not-so-accidentally slip on him, and then they'd end up fucking on the floor. Yes, he wanted Momo inside him. Bad.  
So close, he could taste release. If only Momo was here with him, it would be so hot. He imagines Momo, smirking, being the usual bastard he is, he imagines them punching each other, them kissing, them groping-  
"...Ah..!"  
Oh, shit. What if Momo heard that? He tries to muffle his breathing in a towel, but it's too loud.  
And then Momo opens the door.

Momo's grinning as all heck. And this time Kaidoh is very, very sure about where Momo's looking. "So, Mamushi. So."  
Kaidoh blushes, then is about to wrap himself in the towel again, but Momo interjects, "Don't."  
"...Fshuuu." He covers himself anyway, as if this was a challenge.  
Momo certainly takes it as one, and steps closer to Kaidoh, then pushes him against the wall. "Eh, Mamushi, what's that? Did you reject me?"  
Kaidoh pushes Momo back, but it's not from annoyance, because he . "What if I did, bastard?"  
Momo throws Kaidoh back against the wall, and puts his leg in a position that Kaidoh can't move without grinding against his knee. Which is fine for Kaidoh, because that's exactly what he does. Grind, that is. In a way as if he still has the advantage.  
"Mmm." Momo moves his head in painstakingly slowly, his lips nearly touching Kaidoh's, forcing him to gaze into those violet eyes. Then he smirks and leans his forehead against Kaidoh's instead of finishing off the kiss. "Who knows, Mamushi. I might just rape you."  
Kaidoh thinks that would be hot. Maybe he should make Momo do it. He continues to move his hips against Momo's knee, eliciting another moan.  
Momo sighs, just so turned on at Kaidoh's actions. "Hell, Mamushi. It's not rape if you want it."  
For once, Kaidoh's happy about Momo's pet name. If Momo was saying his name, he might just cum again on the spot. "It's rape if I don't consent to it. No one said anything about wanting anything, dumbass." He knocks his forehead against Momo's, trying to get to Momo's lips.  
"Eh, desperate for a kiss?"  
"Fshuuu."  
Momo locks his lips to Kaidoh's, granting his wish. He probed his tongue into his rival's mouth, and Kaidoh let him in. Mmm, Mamushi tasted good - Momo hadn't eaten dinner and now he wanted to just gobble Kaidoh up.  
Kaidoh was the one to push him away, out of breath. "You kiss like you eat, you dumbass." Then an alarm clock rang. It was 10.  
Momo groans, wishing Kaidoh hadn't set it, so they could continue, but Kaidoh pulls him out of the bathroom and hauls him on the bed.  
"Dumbass, they said we had to be in bed by ten. They didn't say we had to be sleeping."  
"...Oh. Yeah. Hey, sometimes you're half-smart, Mamushi." Momo smirks and tries to pull Kaidoh's towel off, but Kaidoh pushes him away.  
"Think about it, idiot."  
Eh? Think about it? Think about what? Kaidoh naked? It was a hot image, one he'd enjoyed twice, lucky, lucky. He wondered if Kaidoh thought he was hot, if Kaidoh wanted to see him-  
Oh. Well, if he'd just said that, then they could have done it a long time ago...! Momo hurriedly tries to remove his clothes, but Kaidoh stops him.  
"Strip."  
Damn. Momo sighs. This was going to be a long night, trying to please the viper.

WOAH SO HOW IS IT? It's short, isn't it? XD Well it's a CHAPTER, so it's supposed to be short. D8 Momo: It's short like Mamushi. Pfff.  
Kaidoh: Fshuu, you idiot, we're the same height.  
Momo: What about it!  
Well, Momo, by calling Kaidoh short, you're calling yourself short. x_x;  
Momo: _ Ehhhh? My brain hurts Eh, Momo, just shut up and kiss Kaidoh .  
Kaidoh: /

DESSSU. 3 I love the MomoKai, ehm, sorry I have not posted for three days. XD I don't have fanfictions to make it up for, either. But I think I will actually turn this one into fanfiction chapters! :D That way I don't have to make, like, a new idea everynight, you know. x3

3 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY FAIL CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY Dx It's really fail, I'm so out of inspiration. :U Wellwellwell Here we go the out of character fail. X3 It's also TezuRyo now.  
So here is the non-smut,

Kaidoh doesn't want to get out of bed. He knows that he should train. That he must, if he wants to get better at tennis. But right now, with Momo cuddling into his side, sleep-murmuring about how yummy Kaidoh was, for once he had a good reason to stay in bed.  
But the fact still remains that he has to train, and that not doing so for one day will put him in a bad mood. He puts his hand on Momo's cheek. "Hey dumbass, wake up."  
Momo's only response is to lick Kaidoh's hand, and murmur something about Mamushi-flavored lollipops.  
This makes Kaidoh want to hug Momo and go back to sleep, but he told himself to be strong. He shoves Momo off the bed.  
"Ehhh! Mamushi, what was that for? Ruined such a good dream, too, was licking something really yummy." Momo yawned loudly, stretching, then he settled back on the floor. "Maybe the dream will come back..."  
Kaidoh kicked his rival, who was rubbing his face against the floor. "Get dressed, we're going running."  
"You still want to train? What time is it, anyway?"  
"Five A.M. And yes, I do want to train. And if you're not weak, you'll come too."  
At this Momo looks up. Mamushi was so much cuter in his dreams. He yawns again boredly. "I'm not weak, but will you be able to handle it?"  
"What are you talking about? I train every morning."  
Momo wonders why Kaidoh still doesn't get it. "Yeah, Mamushi, but try standing up."  
Kaidoh is about to step off the bed, but Momo winces. "No, no, try standing up over here. By me."  
Kaidoh wonders what this is all about, but climbs over to where Momo is, swings his legs onto the floor, and stands up.  
Then falls over, his legs going from wobbly to collapsing in a split second due to the sharp pain that goes up his ass. Dammmn, what the hell! Momo catches him, though, having expected this. He hugs Kaidoh, as if trying to make up for the pain.  
Kaidoh only pushes him away, frustrated that he can't even stand up. Hell, he wouldn't be able to walk or run today! What about practice? This was all Momo's fau-  
Momo pouts. This isn't his fault. "Hey, Mamushi, I did everything you said last night, so don't blame me." "Fshuu." Kaidoh still insists on sulking, ignoring Momo. Because obviously it's still Momo's fault for being so damn sexy that he would do what they did last night all over again, even if it produced the same results.  
Momo jumps on Kaidoh, taking care not to put him in a position that will hurt him more.  
Kaidoh hisses. "Get off me, bastard!"  
"Not until you stop ignoring me!"  
"I'm not even ignoring you, you dumbass!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Fshuu." Kaidoh pushes Momo away, then grabs onto the bed and hauls himself up slowly, hissing from the pain.  
Momo frowns. "Are you still going to train, Mamushi? That's just being stupid."  
"You're the stupid one." He takes one step, and winces, holding onto the bed. Momo gets up and helps him, though. Kaidoh pushes him away, trying to show he doesn't need Momo's help, but then all that happens is he nearly falls over again.  
"Mamushi-"  
"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." He takes another step, trying to get used to the pain. If he can get used to the pain, then he can do everything like usual.  
Momo frowns. If Kaidoh's going to train in that condition, then it's not even an option for Momo to stay behind. He grabs Kaidoh's clothes and brings them to him, so Kaidoh doesn't have to walk that far.  
"I don't need your help, dumbass." But of course he takes the clothes anyway.  
"Eh? You should be nicer to people who want to help you, Mamushi." Momo begins to put his own clothes on, training clothes, unlike the jeans he was wearing yesterday. He knows he'll need them because although Kaidoh was injured, any training that they did would still be beyond harsh.  
Kaidoh hisses, and starts to jog out the door slowly. Momo sees his expression, and feels really guilty.  
And then he pouts, because it wasn't his fault! Kaidoh was the one who had wanted to do it five times in a row. After all, Momo had only wanted to do it four.

"Hey, Momoshiro and Kaidoh, breakfast is in ten."  
Oishi's voice breaks through Momo's panting, and now he's suddenly ready to go again, jumping up and dragging Kaidoh towards the cafeteria. Oishi winces and walks away, hoping that he doesn't get stuck between this fight. "Come on, Mamushi, let's go eat!"  
"Fshuu! If you're so energetic, then we can do another set of shuttle runs."  
Momo makes a wtf-are-you-crazy face. "I'm hungry, let's go eat, let's go eat!"  
"He said it was in ten minutes, you dumbass."  
"Yeah, ten minutes...For everyone else!" He tries to pull Kaidoh, but Kaidoh stands firm.  
Kaidoh grabs Momo's shirt and pulls him closer, hissing in his face. "You're such a moron! Can't you be patient?"  
Momo is a little stunned at how close Kaidoh's face is. He sort of likes it. But then he remembers that they're fighting, and so he pulls Kaidoh even closer, smirking. "No, Mamushi, you know I don't have a very high patience level."  
Kaidoh remembers that from last night still. And he doesn't want this to lead to that. So he hisses and pushes Momo away, walking towards the cafeteria.  
Momo grins, taking Kaidoh's hand as a consolation for the fact that he'd won.

Of course, they still had to wait the ten minutes, and the freshmen looked slightly irritated, but at least Momo got to sample some of the food. (I told you this was a stupid idea, said Kaidoh)  
Momo watches Kaidoh's expression as he eats his food. It's the same as always, slightly disgusted.  
He wonders why Mamushi loves to make that ugly face. (Although it's hot, it's going to ruin his complexion.) "Is it yummy?"  
Kaidoh swallows. "Fshuu."  
"You should tell me, so then I can go get some too." He pokes at Kaidoh's food with his fork, and Kaidoh pushes him away.  
"It's a scrambled egg, you dumbass. It tastes like other scrambled eggs."  
Momo takes some anyway - well, if you can count a bulging mouthful as 'some'. "Heyhey, it's yummy-"  
Kaidoh really looks disgusted now. "Get your own, dumbass." But he lets Momo help himself anyway. Watching Momo is fun. The idiot probably didn't realize it, but he looked happiest when he was eating. And it was sort of interesting to see how much he could take in that mouth. He tried not to think about what other things Momo could put in his mouth besides food.  
"Eh? But yours is closer."  
"Fshuuu." Kaidoh looks away as Momo finishes the plate.  
Momo frowns. "Awww, it's all gone."  
"That's your fault, dumbass." Kaidoh gets up with his plate to get more. He's not full himself, because the damn idiot ate all of it.  
"Eh, Mamushi, get some dessert for me, too, okay?" He thinks for a moment. "I want..strawberry ice cream, chocolate cake, vanilla pudding, chocolate chip cookies, and some jelly donuts."  
Kaidoh hisses at this. "Get your own damn dessert!"  
A few minutes later, Kikumaru points out to Oishi that Kaidoh has somehow miraculously appeared back with a tray of all of the above stated.  
Oishi feels bad for the kitchen staff, and also wonders why Kaidoh's being so nice to Momo.

"Hey, everyone." Oishi had called everyone on the regulars team except Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Tezuka.  
"Why are we here?" Echizen opened one eye. He wanted to get back to the captain. At first he'd thought Tezuka was just quiet, but the buchou had actually turned out to be sorta nice, and he had lots of tennis magazines.  
Kikumaru tilts his head. "Nya? Is it about Momo and Kaidoh?"  
"Mmm?" Fuji's there too, with his eerie smile. "Has something happened between them?"  
Taka frowns worriedly. "I hope they have not gotten into more trouble. The two hundred laps that they must run today is already enough..."  
"Oh, about that. According to my data, Momo and Kaidoh have already run the laps."  
Oishi wondered how that could be, but it wasn't the point. "Anyway, yes, it's between those two. The thing is, well, did you notice this morning?"  
Echizen closes the eye he'd had open. This meeting was unnecessary, and he did not want to be here. Why not let the two work things out? He missed Tezuka. "When Kaidoh got Momo his food?"  
"Ah, so someone else noticed." Oishi smiled. "Well, you see, Inui's been thinking that next year, Seigaku's probably going to be lacking of doubles teams, so if the two could learn how to get along, it would be very beneficial to the school. And, well, Fuji's method of keeping them together seems to be working, so I'd like everyone to endorse that." Oishi looks at Echizen. "I hope that you don't mind being away from Momoshiro for a while, Echizen."  
Echizen wonders if the vice-captain is crazy. Staying with Momo was, well, annoying. He was good for burgers. And tennis. But Buchou was better at tennis, and the burgers thing was okay.  
"I don't mind."  
"Well, then. I'm glad that this is settled - so for these two weeks, let's let Kaidoh and Momoshiro alone then, shall we?"  
Everyone nodded in consent.

Something was up. Something was definitely up. The whole team seemed to be ignoring him.  
Momo poked Kaidoh.  
"What, teme?"  
Momo has a worried expression on his face, and Kaidoh automatically feels guilty. He points at the team. "They're ignoring me, Mamushi."  
Kaidoh hisses. "They're not." But he knows that they have been. And he wonders why, as well. Usually people were scared of Kaidoh, but today everyone was just ignoring him except for the freshmen (And the freshmen were too scared to talk to him).  
"Yes, they are." He grabs Kaidoh's hand, sort of unconsciously. "Why, why? What did I do?"  
Kaidoh doesn't want to push him away, but it's sort of embarassing with Momo's hand intertwined in his. Momo's fingers are rough, and it reminds him of what that hand was doing last night.  
But then he glances at the team again, and they're standing far off, in a corner, huddled, whispering and pointing at them. "Fshuu..."

Echizen realizes it first, or maybe Fuji does, but they're not the type to say anything, so Kikumaru points it out.  
"Hey, Oishi, look, they're holding hands, nya."  
The whole team glanced over. And it was true, Momo had taken Kaidoh's hand and was frowning, as if complaining. Kaidoh was sort of blushing.  
"That's...sort of cute." No one really wants to know what Fuji is thinking.  
Echizen makes a 'tch' sound. He wishes he could be like that with buchou.  
Oishi smiled. "Woah, so Fuji's method really is working. Maybe they really can change by next year."  
Taka-san wonders if he's the only one that thinks that this looks overly ... homosexual.  
Then Kaidoh hisses, and nods in their direction. Momo looks over and makes a priceless face, pushing Kaidoh's hand away. They automatically begin to fight, Momo pushing Kaidoh and then Kaidoh punching Momo, the exchange that they always have.  
Oishi's smile wilted.  
"...Or maybe not."

"Ehh! They're watching us? Why?"  
Kaidoh strengthened his grip.  
OH. Momo pulled away immediately, and wished that he hadn't, because it'd been so nice with Mamushi's hand in his, but heck, this was in front of everyone else!  
As Momo pulled away, Kaidoh's hand was pushed back from the momentum, and it hit his tennis racket really damn hard.  
"You dumbass!"  
Oops. Momo hadn't meant to do that. "You're the dumbass!" But he took Kaidoh's hand anyway, trying to see if he was hurt. Kaidoh was the one who pulled away this time, and so Momo pushed him, and so Kaidoh lost his balance. Momo catches him, but his hand is somewhere Kaidoh doesn't really want it right now.  
"FSHUU!" Kaidoh uses Momo as leverage, and then punches him. Hard.  
"What the hell was that for, Mamushi!"  
"For feeling me up, bastard!"  
"Ehhh! It's your fault for falling on me!"  
"You were the one that pushed me!"  
"Pushed you 'cuz you pulled away from me!"  
"You pulled away first!"  
"'Cuz the team was looking, baka Mamushi!"  
"Only bastards like you do stuff like that in public!"  
Momo grins. "Eh? So you're saying that you would do it when we're not in public?"  
"Fshuu! Who'd want to do stuff like that with you!..."  
The Seigaku team saw them fighting, sure. But they weren't close enough to hear what they were saying.  
Momo and Kaidoh were really grateful for that.  



End file.
